ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Melissa (2nd Dimension)
Melissa (2nd Dimension) (メリッサ（第二次元） Merissa (Dai-ni Jigen)), otherwise known as Melissa-2 (メリッサ-２ Merissa-Tsu) is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Melissa. She was a minor character during the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe (series 1 and 3) and later become a main character throughout the Future Heroes Series. She later made minor appearances in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. Her Pre-SHM timeline self appears in crossover movies of the Cyborg Academy Series before returning as a main character in the Heroes' Ideal Series. Early Life She was born the same time as Melissa. When she and her family first came to Danville, a Normbot (later identified as Normbot General) ambush them and killed her parents. Luckilly, she is saved by Emily-2 who drove off the Normbot. She is offered to join the Resistance, to which she accepts. When she joined the Resistance, she was once part of the Firestorm Girl brach Lil' Storms, the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Lil' Sparks. When she got lost on her way back, she discovered the Ninja Elie Member branch. Once she had shown her skills in shurikenjutsu as a result of playing darts a few years back, she joined the Ninja Elite Members, thus beign trained to be a ninja at a very young age. At one point, she crosspasths with her parent's murderer. In an attempt to avenge them, she engage the Normbot in battle and ended up losing. After her change of vengeance slip away, she drove herself into traing 24/7 and make herself distant from other ninjas, and losing most of her kindness, falling to feelings of anger and vengeance. Present Life 'Extended PnF Universe Series' Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains 'Future Heroes Series' Personality She is the exact opposite of Melissa. She is calm, patience and somewhat a lonewolf. Even so, it is also shown she has a fun side. Sometimes she gets very aggresive. She respected food to the point that she won't let it get insulted. She don't like to be called 'cute', thinking of it as a disgrace to being a ninja (she however didn't mind that Travis called her cute, presumably due to having a crush on him). She is afraid of ghosts (which was one of the problems she can't get close to Snowdrop, though it is shown in later episodes that they have a good friendship). When she was very young, she is shown to be very timid, kind and optimistic. But after losing to Normbot General in a failed attempt to avenge her family, she had lost most of her kindness as her heart is filled with anger and vengeance. This is one of the reasons why Melissa-2 is always keeping herself distant from her friends (though she is close to Moon on several occasions). But as stated by Selena, her kindness is not truly gone (as evidenced in most episodes) and that her anger is also her sadness, as she had blame herself for her parent's death. After realizing that she now has friends, she no longer have her anger and bitterness and her kindness have been fully restored. She is also now very close to her friends more than before. She occasionally shows sad emotion. One example is when she is touched when her friends came to save her even though she acted cold toward them during her sought for revenge, causing her to break into tears. Another example is when Friendtchi ended up dead (prior to being revived), she was saddened to the point of quitting the team. She cares deeply for her team-mates and is saddened should one of them had died or the team had permanently broken-up. Since the 6th FHS Series, she had a crush on a boy named Travis and, as a running gag, she is comically swooning over him everytime he appears (complete with heart-shaped eyes). This running gag is toned down as of the 11th Series. Physical Appearence She physically resemble her First Dimension counterpart with the exeption of wearing a black ninja garb minus the mask, black pants and a headband. During the Future Heroes Series, she still wears her black ninja garb, black pants and headband. In parallel to her first dimension counterpart, she sports a long ponytail from behind. When not sporting her ponytail, she has a long hair. After the timeskip, she bears a red scar on her left eye. She have two black line makeups on each cheek. She also clings her sword to her back. Her headband now sports a metalic forehead protector. She is first seen with this design during the second FHS crossover movie. During the Heroes' Ideal series, she sports a bandana with a metalic forehead protector. She also wears a ninja robe. The top is her signature black colour while the 'pants' is coloured forest-green. She now straps her sword to her waist area. Powers and Abilities She, like Berry has no special powers. She has develop fighting skills through ninja training. According to her flashback, her shuriken skills are a deriative of her dart playing skills. It is said she had learn all the eighteen skills of ninjutsu. 'Ninja Techniques' *'Ninja Technique: Shuriken Scramble' (忍者技：手裏剣スクランブル Ninja Waza: Shuriken Sukuranbaru) - She release a barrage of shurikens to take down enemies. *'Ninja Technique: Knife Chain' (忍者技：ナイフチェーン Ninja Waza: Naifu Chen) - Kunai knifes tied to chains are pulled to the enemy. It is a *'Ninja Technique: Lion Bull Drop' (忍者技：獅子闘牛低下 Ninja Waza: Shishi Togyu Teika) - She grab an enemy, jump to the air and slam the enemy. *'Ninja Technique: Firebomb' (忍者技：焼夷弾 Ninja Waza: Shoidan) - She throws grenade pallets at the enemy. *'Ninja Technique: Air Kick' (忍者技：エアー蹴り Ninja Waza: Ea Kikku) - She jumps to the air and kick the enemy from above. *'Ninja Technique: Radial Spear' (忍者技：ラジアルスピア Ninja Waza: Rajiaru Supia) - She throws a spear at the enemy. *'Ninja Technique: Ninja Tool Scramble' (忍者技：忍者工具スクランブル Ninja Waza: Ninja Kogu Sukuranbaru) - It is basically an all ninja tools version of Shuriken Scramble. *'Ninja Technique: Revolver Punch' (忍者技：リボルバーパンチ Ninja Waza: Riboruba Panchi) - She dash at the enemy before delivering a powerful punch. 'Sword Techniques' After the Kenjutsu Arc she develop a Kenjutsu fighting technique. She obtained the Wind Sword (風の剣 Kaze no Ken) from a ninja master residing in Mt. Fuji. *'Kenjutsu: Hurricane Scramble' (剣術：ハリケーンスクランブル Kenjutsu: Hariken Sukuranbaru) - A variant of Shuriken Scramble and Ninja Tool Scramble, she dash at a group of enemies before delivering a deadly spin slice attack in the pattern of a hurricane. *'Kenjutsu: Typhoon Finish' (剣術：台風完了 Kenjutsu: Taifu Kanryo) - She attacks the enemy around her while spinning. *'Kenjutsu: 1000 Wind Attack' (剣術：千の風攻撃 Kenjutsu: Sen'no Kaze Kogeki) - She flings her sword to a group of enemies before it randomly attack other enemy groups. *'Kenjutsu: Shuriken Sword Scramble' (剣術：手裏剣ソードスクランブル Kenjutsu: Shuriken Sodo Sukuranbaru) - She flings her shurikens, which is tied to her sword. She then use her sword to direct the shurikens to random enemy groups. *'Kenjutsu: Typhoon Blade' (剣術：台風ブレイド Kenjutsu: Taifu Buredo) - It is basically a "rookie" version of the Hurricane Scramble as it only takes down one enemy. *'Kenjutsu: Wind Outbreak' (剣術：風アウトブレイク Kenjutsu: Kaze Autobureiku) - She throws her sword, which is tied to her hand. She then pull the sword to the enemy behind her. *'Kenjutsu: Wind Demon Slash' *'Kenjutsu: Final Wind' (剣術：最後の風 Kenjutsu: Saigo no Kaze) - She jumps to the air while unleashing the Hurricane Scramble, causing the enemies to be pulled in. Relationship to be added... Background Information *She, like most hardcore loner characters in the anime (Sasuke Uchiha being one example) has a deep and emotional backstory. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team